Diverse, Reverse
by Seiffer
Summary: Kau akan tahu bahwa jalan yang kau pilih itu benar ketika kau tidak melangkah sendiri di sana. Short fic untuk Chapter 615—Slight NaruHina, ObiRin dan KakaObi Friendship.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Characters: **Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito  
**Warning:** Tidak ada dialog, inkonsistensi POV  
**Pairing:** None, Slight NaruHina dan ObiRin  
**Rate: **T

* * *

**Diverse, Reverse  
**

* * *

Yang Naruto rasakan saat itu adalah, kehangatan dari tangan mungil yang meneriakkan permohonan dalam setiap sentuhannya.

Tangan mungil yang sedikit kaku, gemetar, menahan rasa gentar.

Tapi, hei—itu wajar. Mereka sedang berperang. Semua orang pasti merasakan ketakutan yang sama, walaupun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Semua orang, tidak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto. Dia, yang merasakan bahwa prinsip yang semula berada erat dalam genggaman mulai tergelincir, luruh dari tangannya—besar, kuat, namun ternoda pekatnya merah, substansi kehidupan rekannya sendiri.

(Itu Neji, yang terbaring dihadapannya.)

Hari-hari Konoha Sebelas, penuh tawa dan air mata, terulang dalam kepala.

Yang menyerangnya adalah kontradiksi.

Teriakan Obito terdengar sebagai elegi, distraksi dalam memori.

Semuanya membuat Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah yang ia percayai selama ini benar. Naruto akan terus bertanya mengenai perang, keluarga, kehidupan dan Naruto akan selalu bertanya tentang arti teman, sahabat, cinta kalau saja Hinata tidak menariknya keluar dari arus gelap bernama keputusasaan dan kesepian.

Keputusasaan dan kesepian.

Apa yang ia tahu mengenai kata-kata itu?

Hanya dingin, dingin, dingin—seperti tubuh Neji di pundaknya. Dingin, seperti rekan-rekan aliansi _shinobi_-nya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Dingin, seperti perasaan yang terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan di sisi wajahnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto akan selalu tahu bahwa jalan yang dipijaknya adalah jalan menuju cahaya dan kemenangan. Kenapa, tanyanya, berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri. Namun jawabannya selalu ada di sana, sejelas pancaran cemerlang dari kedua manik transparan milik gadis itu. Keberadaan mengagumkan yang tanpa ia sadari selalu berdiri mendampinginya.

Naruto tahu, karena ia tidak melangkah sendiri di sana.

.

.

.

_Dan sesungguhnya kematian itu bukanlah impian dari masa depan, karena_—

.

.

.

"Rasakan tubuh teman-temanmu yang mendingin dan sadari... _kematian_ mereka."

—Obito berdiri di sana, sendiri, bersama dengan sosok hantu dari masa lalu. Nama Uchiha Madara terucap dari inderanya yang kelu.

Dia, eksistensi yang telah dibuang waktu.

Melihat bayangan masa depan dari Hyuuga dan Namikaze di depan matanya, Kakashi berpikir apakah seandainya Rin ada bersama mereka, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Obito.

(Dan lagi, mereka tidak akan berakhir dalam situasi seperti ini seandainya senyum manis itu masih terus hidup.)

_Rin._

_Rin.  
_

_Rin.  
_

Betapa Kakashi merindukan senyumnya, suaranya, bahkan gestur terkecil seperti pandangan mata dan gerakan pergelangan tangannya yang khas ketika membentuk segel—kenangan yang (terlalu) sama dengan milik Obito.

Namun, kini kedua bola mata kontras itu terlalu tercemar dendam untuk melihat.

.

.

.

Kalau kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa sebuah utopia palsu, terbuai dalam hipnosis _Mugen Tsukuyomi_ adalah jalan yang benar untuk mewujudkan perdamaian abadi, katakan padaku, Obito...

Kenapa kau berdiri di sana dengan wajah seperti itu?

Ada keraguan dalam deklarasimu, tidakkah kau bisa mendengarnya?

(Sekali lagi, yang menyerang itu kontradiksi.)

_"Bukan hanya dirimu, semuanya menyimpan perasaan dan kata-kata itu dalam hati masing-masing. Dengan cara itulah hidup mereka dan hidupmu saling berhubungan. Jika kau berhenti percaya, artinya sama saja dengan mengkhianati rekan-rekanmu."*_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sejak awal, apa yang kau percayai bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka atau prinsip yang naif.

Karena bagi mereka yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu, dan hanya untukmu...

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

_Kau tidak pernah benar-benar sendiri._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Story's Note:  
***Naruto chapter 615 halaman 9-10, terjemahan kasar kata-kata Hinata untuk Naruto. Saya belum baca raw-nya, jadi saya nggak bisa menentukan apakah kalimat, "itulah cara yang sesungguhnya untuk membunuh teman-temanmu" lebih tepat daripada, "artinya sama saja dengan mengkhianati rekan-rekanmu" yang saya pakai untuk fic ini. (Atau mungkin dua-duanya nggak bener juga... hahaha.)  
[1] Sorry untuk beberapa perubahan fokus POV yang bertebaran. Mudah-mudahan nggak terlalu membingungkan.

Thanks a lot for reading!  
Cheers,  
**Sei.**


End file.
